Tujuh Hari dan Lima Menit
by Hoshi Agustina
Summary: Ini tentang Sasuke, malaikat kematian yang datang untuk mecabut nyawa Naruto. WARNING : sedikit mengandung unsur shonen-ai. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1 : Fate

Sasuke tak pernah suka drama picisan yang selalu tayang di televisi-televisi manusia-

"Naruto, aku mencintaimu."

-dimana sepasang kekasih saling mengungkapkan perasaan mereka satu sama lain.

"Aku juga, Hinata."

Baginya, itu membuang-buang waktu dan dia tak dapat maknanya sama sekali. Toh dia bukan manusia yang dapat mengerti apa itu romansa.

.

.

.

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Sasuke tahu manusia itu berbeda dengan malaikat kematian.

Manusia itu punya banyak perasaan yang malaikat kematian tak punya. Manusia itu cengeng kalau sudah dihadapkan kepada kematian. Manusia itu bisa tua. Dan seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, tubuh mereka akan mengalami perubahan yang disebut dengan 'pertumbuhan'. Mereka akan semakin tinggi dan wajah mereka juga akan mengalami perubahan.

Tetapi di atas segalanya, Sasuke tidak tahu kalau mengenali manusia itu akan segampang ini.

Manusia itu berubah, tetapi Sasuke masih bisa mengenali pria yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Uzumaki Naruto, tepatnya. Enam tahun yang lalu, Sasuke bertemu Naruto sekali, di rumah sakit yang sama saat menjalani tugas.

"Jadi, kau ke sini untuk membunuhku?" Naruto membuka suara setelah sekian lama membisu.

"Aku bukan pembunuh. Aku malaikat kematian."

Sasuke masih tak menyangka takdir akan mempermainkannya begitu dahsyat. Enam tahun yang lalu, dia ditugaskan untuk mencabut nyawa seorang gadis remaja yang kebetulan adalah kekasih dari pria yang kini terbaring di tempat tidur rumah sakit itu. Parahnya lagi, Sasuke ditugaskan untuk menghabisi pria itu juga. Tidak, 'menghabisi' mungkin bukanlah kata yang tepat untuk dipakai, dia ke sini hanya untuk membimbing jiwa Naruto setelah kematiannya. Itu dan tak lebih.

"Apa bedanya? Pada akhirnya, hasilnya sama saja. Aku akan mati." Ada sendu di kedua bola mata biru itu saat mengucapkannya meski dia tersenyum. Seperti yang Sasuke duga, manusia itu lemah dan cengeng kalau sudah dihadapkan kepada kematiannya.

"Kurasa kau benar."

Sasuke sudah terlalu muak dengan semua ini. Selalu ada drama dalam kehidupan manusia. Sasuke bahkan sudah bisa menebak drama seperti apa yang akan disajikan oleh Naruto setelah ini. Mungkin dia akan merengek dan meminta untuk diampuni. Mungkin juga, Naruto akan bersujud kepadanya dan meminta perpanjangan hidup. Yang manapun sama saja. Intinya, manusia itu takut mati.

Dan terlepas dari fakta apakah Sasuke membenci manusia atau tidak, dia juga tidak akan bisa mengabulkan permintaan mereka. Dia malaikat kematian, bukan Tuhan Yang Agung.

"Akhirnya. Aku datang, Hinata."

Jadi, saat apa yang Naruto ucapkan berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang Sasuke pikirkan, Sasuke terkejut bukan main. Karena ini pertama kalinya dugaannya meleset sejauh ini.

"Apa? Kenapa melihatku begitu? Ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" Naruto mengernyit saat mendapati sepasang bola mata onyx itu menatapnya tajam. Dia salah apa di sini? Dia korban, dia yang akan mati. Kenapa Sasuke yang marah?

"Apa kau manusia?" tanya Sasuke. Sasuke pasti sudah tidak waras bertanya begini. Dia jelas tahu kalau _vampire_ dan _werewolf_ itu hanya bagian dari imajinasi manusia yang terlalu kreatif. Sasuke jelas tahu bahwa tidak ada makhluk yang menyerupai manusia selain manusia itu sendiri. Lalu kenapa repot-repot bertanya?

Tentu saja, pertanyaan bodohnya itu disambut oleh tawa dari Naruto. Ini pertama kali dalam sejarah hidupnya-mungkin sejarah hidup malaikat kematian lainnya juga-seorang malaikat kematian seperti dirinya ditertawai oleh targetnya sendiri. Takdir sungguh tahu bagaimana cara mengotak-atik hidupnya.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti anjing bagimu?" Naruto mengusap air matanya yang masih tersisa di ujung matanya setelah puas tertawa. Dia masih tak habis pikir akan ada orang yang menanyainya pertanyaan sebodoh itu. Terlebih lagi orang itu adalah malaikat kematiannya sendiri. Ini seolah dia menertawai kematiannya sendiri, dan itu membuatnya merasa konyol.

"Lupakan. Pikiranku sedang kacau. Anggap saja aku tak pernah bertanya padamu," ucap Sasuke.

"Hei, ayolah. Sedikit _refreshing_ tidak akan membunuhmu, 'kan? Tertawa itu wajar. Apa malaikat kematian tidak pernah tertawa?" bujuk Naruto yang bahkan sudah berani menyentuh tangan seorang malaikat kematian setelah puas menertawainya. Sasuke bahkan sempat dibuat ragu apakah Naruto benar-benar akan mati seperti apa yang diberitahukan kepadanya atau tidak. Setahu Sasuke, orang yang sakit itu tidak seenerjik ini.

"Aku tidak tahu dengan yang lainnya, tetapi aku tidak." Begitu jawabnya, dingin seperti ciri khasnya biasa.

Naruto hanya bisa terdiam saat mengetahui fakta bahwa Sasuke tidak pernah tertawa. Namun lebih dari itu, Naruto lebih terkejut lagi akan fakta bahwa Sasuke akan menjawab pertanyaannya seserius itu. Ada apa dengan tingkat kepolosan dan kejujuran malaikat kematian? Apa semua malaikat kematian seperti Sasuke?

Naruto sontak melepaskan genggamannya pada lengan Sasuke. Dia lupa diri kalau dia dan Sasuke hanya individual-indivual yang beberapa saat lalu baru saja saling berkontak. Naruto bahkan belum tahu nama Sasuke. Tak sepantasnya dia sok akrab begitu.

"Err… jadi, kapan aku akan mati, Tuan Malaikat Kematian?" ucap Naruto mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Itu rahasia."

"Huh?"

"Kami tidak diperbolehkan untuk membocorkan informasi kematian kepada target. Jadi aku tidak bisa memberitahumu," jelas Sasuke.

Naruto mengernyit lagi. _Peraturan dari mana itu?_ , pikirnya. Dia diperbolehkan tahu kalau dia akan mati dalam waktu dekat tetapi dilarang untuk tahu kapan persisnya. Yang benar saja! Tuhan pasti bercanda.

"Um, di detik-detik terakhirmu, kau akan melihatku datang dan membawa rantai kematian. Saat itulah kau akan mati."

Sasuke harap rahasia kecil yang dia bocorkan barusan akan berguna bagi Naruto dan tak akan jadi hambatan yang terlalu berarti baginya.

 _to be continued._


	2. Chapter 2 : Wish

Manusia itu egois dan mau menang sendiri;

"Tuan Malaikat, boleh aku minta satu permintaan padamu?"

Tak pernah memikirkan perasaan orang lain dan berpikir bahwa merekalah yang terpenting.

"Tolong beritahu Naruto kalau aku sangat mencintainya."

Mungkin itu alasan kenapa Sasuke tak pernah suka dengan makhluk bernama 'manusia' itu.

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

"Katakan, Sasuke. Kau kenal Hinata?"

Jantung Sasuke serasa mau berhenti rasanya saat mendengar ucapan Naruto--walau sebenarnya dia tak punya jantung untuk berdegup. Intinya, Sasuke kaget bukan main dengan pertanyaan itu. Kenapa tiba-tiba membawa nama Hinata? Apa Naruto tahu kalau dia adalah malaikat kematiannya Hinata?

"Aku tidak ingat. Terlalu banyak jiwa yang kutuntun ke alam baka. Mana mungkin aku ingat," katanya. Tetapi Sasuke tak sepenuhnya jujur. Dari sekian banyak drama picisan yang ditontonnya, drama antara Naruto dan Hinata mungkin adalah yang paling dramatis. Dan berkat seseorang--Naruto--yang kembali hadir menghantuinya, Sasuke mau tak mau mengingat kembali kejadian enam tahun lalu itu. Hinata, itu nama sederhana yang Sasuke ingat--ralat, tahu--siapa pemiliknya berkat wajah Naruto yang terlalu mudah dikenali Sasuke.

"Nah, seperti dugaanku."

Kemudian, Naruto menatap keluar jendela. Wajahnya sendu tak karuan. Mungkin dia kembali mengingat kejadian enam tahun lalu ketika Hinata pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

"Hinata meninggal di rumah sakit ini," ucap Naruto memulai ceritanya. "Katanya beberapa hari sebelum kematiannya, ada pria hitam yang selalu datang mengunjunginya setiap malam. Kupikir itu kau. Bodohnya aku. Malaikat kematian 'kan bukan hanya kau seorang," katanya lagi sambil cengengesan.

"Bagaimana kalau itu memang aku?" balas Sasuke. Dia mengepal kedua tangannya, siap menerima kemungkinan terburuk yang terjadi nantinya.

"Huh?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku adalah malaikat kematiannya Hinata?" Sasuke menetapkan hati. Dia mungkin akan terluka oleh beberapa tumbukan Naruto setelah ini--meski menghindar bukanlah hal yang sulit baginya.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kabarnya?" tanya Naruto. "Apa dia baik? Dia ada di surga, 'kan? Katakan padanya aku akan menyusulnya segera. Walaupun aku tak yakin aku akan ditempatkan di surga." Naruto mencoba melawak di sini, tetapi suaranya malah bergetar menahan tangis. Sial. Naruto selalu begini setiap kali memikirkan gadis itu. "Ugh, bilang pada Hinata kalau aku sangat merindukannya." Dan Naruto menangis. Air matanya jatuh dan membasahi sprei tempat tidurnya. Banyak.

Sedang Sasuke hanya terbengong di tempat. Ini kedua kalinya reaksi Naruto berbeda dengan apa yang dipikirkannya. Berapa kali lagi Naruto akan bertingkah berbeda dengan kebanyakan manusia lainnya? Berapa kali lagi dia akan dibuat terkejut oleh setiap aksi yang diperbuat pria itu? Alih-alih menumbuknya, Naruto bahkan tidak terlihat marah padanya.

"Kau tidak marah?" tanya Sasuke. "Yang tadi itu bukan hanya sekadar 'bagaimana' tetapi kenyataannya memang begitu. Aku malaikat kematiannya Hinata," katanya lagi mencoba untuk memancing kemarahan Naruto. Sasuke pasti sudah gila. Dia ingin Naruto melayangkan pukulannya padanya. Setidaknya sekali, untuk membuatnya kembali percaya kalau Naruto itu manusia.

"Kenapa aku harus? Aku tidak mengerti alasan kenapa aku harus marah," jawab Naruto sembari mengusap sisa-sisa air mata di wajahnya. Belum tahu saja dia bagaimana geramnya pria di seberangnya; betapa bodoh dan idiotnya Naruto di pikiran Sasuke sampai harus menanyakan pertanyaan yang sudah jelas jawabannya apa.

"Karena aku pembunuhnya! Karena aku, Hinata mati," ucap Sasuke.

Naruto menatapnya serius.

"Kau bilang kau bukan pembunuh, tetapi malaikat kematian. Yang mana yang benar?"

 _Shit_. Sasuke lupa. Salahkan manusia yang selalu menganggap malaikat kematian itu sama dengan pembunuh. Salahkan keidiotannya karena keinginannya untuk membuat Naruto marah malah membuat dirinya sendiri kehilangan kontrol atas emosinya. Tunggu, sejak kapan juga Sasuke punya emosi?

"Aku malaikat kematian," jawab Sasuke pelan, menunduk.

"Nah."

"Tetapi itu tidak mengubah kenyataan bahwa Hinata meninggal."

"Dan semua manusia akan mati, Sasuke. Semuanya, tak terkecuali aku."

Sasuke terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Dia mulai merasa bahwa dia sedikit banyak mengerti; apa yang dipikirkan pria itu dan apa yang dirasakannya saat ini.

"Kenyataan bahwa kaulah malaikat kematian itu justru membuatku senang," kata Naruto lagi sembari tersenyum. "Hei, bisa kau sampaikan pesanku padanya?"

"Katakan padanya kalau aku sangat merindukannya.*-- _mencintainya_.*"

Sekilas, Naruto terkejut saat mendapati Sasuke serempak mengatakan kalimat yang hampir sama dengannya. Untuk detik-detik itu, Naruto pikir Sasuke mungkin bisa membaca pikiran orang.

Padahal, Sasuke hanya mengulangi kata-kata yang diucapkan wanita itu di akhir hayatnya.

 _to be continued_.

Nb :

) dialog Naruto

) dialog Sasuke


	3. Chapter 3 : Sadness

Ini hari ketiga setelah Naruto membuka mulut dan berbicara padanya untuk pertama kalinya.

"Ibu tak perlu khawatir! Lihat, aku baik-baik saja. Kepalaku hanya terantuk sedikit. Kau tahu, 'kan? Anakmu ini punya kepala yang keras layaknya batu. Beberapa hari lagi paling aku diperbolehkan keluar," katanya.

"Tak ada yang namanya 'tak apa-apa'. Kalau kau 'tak apa-apa', kau tak akan ada di sini, Naruto Uzumaki." Kushina, ibunya, hanya bisa menghela napas melihat kelakuan anaknya. "Seharusnya aku berhenti bekerja," sambungnya lagi.

"Jangan! Kenapa kau harus? Kalau karena aku alasannya, aku tak akan terima. Kau tahu, 'kan? Aku tak apa-apa. Beberapa hari lagi juga aku sembuh."

"Ibumu benar, Naruto. Lagipula, tak ada juga alasan untuk Kushina tetap bekerja. Aku masih mampu membiayai kalian berdua. Jadi jangan khawatir," ucap ayahnya Naruto, Minato.

Naruto tak tahu lagi harus membalas apa kalau sudah Minato yang buka suara. Memang benar tak ada alasan bagi ibunya untuk tidak berhenti bekerja. Di hari-hari yang dulu, itu bahkan jadi salah satu keinginan Naruto yang tak pernah terucap dari mulutnya. Karena Naruto pikir, mungkin ibunya sangat menyukai pekerjaannya. Karena Naruto pikir lagi, ibunya pasti bosan kalau hanya berdua di rumah dengannya. Belum lagi saat dia sekolah dan Kushina terpaksa harus sendirian. Jadi Naruto tak protes. Padahal, sama seperti kawan-kawan sekelasnya yang lain, Naruto ingin saat dia pulang, ada yang menyambutnya di rumah. Sama seperti rumah kawan-kawannya yang lain, Naruto ingin saat dia membuka pintu, hal pertama yang dirasakan oleh indra penciumannya adalah wangi masakan ibunya.

Naruto ingin tetapi tak mampu mengungkapkan sampai sekarang. Tetapi lagi-lagi, kenapa harus sekarang dari sekian banyak waktu? Kenapa harus ketika dia akan mati sebentar lagi? Sudah cukup saat ketika dia harus berbohong dan bilang bahwa dia tak apa-apa. Harus sesakit apa lagi dia saat melihat Kushina menangisi kematiannya? Naruto takut bahwa Kushina benar-benar akan berakhir sendirian. Naruto takut kalau-kalau Kushina akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas apa yang menimpah Naruto. Tetapi lagi-lagi, tak ada satupun yang berhasil ia ungkapkan lewat mulutnya.

Naruto payah.

"Kalau begitu, kami akan pulang dan mengambil baju-bajumu. Maaf karena baru bisa pulang sekarang," ucap Kushina sebelum dia dan Minato keluar dari ruangan itu. Ada kesedihan yang terpancar di kedua pasang mata orang tuanya, seolah mereka menyesal tak ada di sisi Naruto selama ini.

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Sasuke tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Kejadian yang terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu seolah tak pernah terlintas di matanya. Hanya bisu yang ada seolah dia masih tak terlihat.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Naruto membuka suara.

"Apanya?" tanya Sasuke sembari melirik sebentar ke arah Naruto.

"Ibuku. Dia cantik, 'kan?"

Sasuke bahkan belum sempat menjawab ketika Naruto tertawa atas pertanyaannya sendiri. Itu pertanyaan konyol guna meruntuhkan canggung di antara mereka. Itu pertanyaan konyol yang lagi-lagi hampir dijawab serius oleh Sasuke karena dia pikir Naruto serius saat menanyainya.

Sasuke menghela napas.

"Kalau kau punya waktu untuk tertawa, kenapa tidak menghabiskan sisa waktumu melakukan hal yang kau sukai?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kalau kubilang hal yang kusukai itu tertawa, kau mau apa?" tanya Naruto balik, menantang.

Sedang Sasuke terdiam. Naruto ada benarnya. Dia tak bisa apa-apa. Toh ini hidupnya. Membuat lelucon ataupun tertawa adalah hak pria pirang itu. Dia tak ada sangkut-pautnya. Tetapi rasanya tetap saja jengkel saat Naruto selalu menang adu mulut. Rasanya tetap saja jengkel melihat senyum menantang ala pria bermarga Uzumaki itu.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke. Aku cuma tak mau mereka sedih saat melihatku mati. Itu saja," gumam Naruto. Itu pertama kalinya Naruto memanggil namanya setelah kemarin mati-matian memaksanya untuk memberitahunya.

"Aku tahu," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Dan kupikir, akan lebih baik kalau mereka tak ada di sana saat aku pergi nanti," lanjut Naruto.

"Hn."

"Kau bisa bayangkan perasaan orang tua saat melihat anak kandung mereka mati mendahului mereka; rasa sakit saat anak satu-satumu yang duluan menutup mata?" Kemudian Naruto larut dalam pikirannya, dalam kata-katanya sendiri. Bibirnya tersenyum tetapi ada rasa sakit yang terpancar di sana.

Suatu perasaan rumit yang seorang malaikat kematian seperti dirinya tak akan dapat mengerti. Ya, Sasuke tahu saat Naruto berbohong kalau dia baik-baik saja. Toh keberadaan Sasuke sendiri adalah bukti bahwa pria itu tidak akan baik-baik saja. Janji bahwa dia akan keluar dari rumah sakit beberapa hari lagi tak sepenuhnya salah, tetapi yang Sasuke tahu Naruto akan keluar dengan raga yang tak bernyawa lagi. Kenyataan bahwa Naruto hanya tak ingin melihat kedua orang tuanya sedih juga sudah bisa ditangkap dengan baik oleh Sasuke berkat pengamatannya pada manusia sejauh ini. Tetapi yang masih tak dapat dipahami olehnya adalah kenyataan bahwa Naruto bersedih.

Ini Naruto yang kita bicarakan; yang gembira saat tahu dia akan mati; yang senang akan fakta bahwa dia akan bertemu dengan kekasih hatinya sebentar lagi; yang rindu bukan main pada Hinata. Lalu kenapa lagi-lagi senduh itu yang terpancar? Sasuke tak paham apa Naruto senang atau sedih sekarang.

"Kau bersedih?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto kembali fokus dan menatap Sasuke.

"Aku cuma tak mau mereka sedih," katanya.

"Tapi mustahil saat anakmu sendiri yang mati, seperti katamu. Orang tua waras mana yang senang atas kematian anaknya?"

Kali ini Sasuke merasa memimpin. Kata-katanya mutlak, tak dapat terbantahkan. Kecuali kalau dunia kiamat, dia setidaknya tahu kalau tak ada manusia yang senang saat orang yang dekat dengan mereka meninggal.

"Tapi…"

"Dan kalau aku jadi mereka, setidaknya untuk terakhir kalinya, aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan anakku," potong Sasuke.

Kalau dia jadi mereka, katanya. Sasuke tak pernah tahu kalau dia bisa begitu--membayangkan dirinya di posisi manusia lain, maksudnya. Tetapi, coba pikir saja, orang tua mana yang memilih untuk bekerja saat anaknya sekarat? Tetapi Naruto yang jelas tahu dia akan mati malah menyuruh orang tuanya melakukan sebaliknya. Apa orang yang akan mati kehilangan logika dan akal sehatnya segampang itu? Bahkan malaikat kematian seperti dirinya saja tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Mungkin saraf-saraf otak di kepala Naruto sudah mati.

Lucunya, Naruto tertawa setelah beberapa saat. Mungkin benar saraf-sarafnya sudah rusak.

"Kau benar," ucapnya. "Setidaknya untuk terakhir kalinya, aku seharusnya tak menghalangi mereka untuk melihatku. Ketakutanku akan kesedihan mereka benar-benar menerorku."

Dan kesimpulan itu didapatkan; bahwa Naruto akan menantang setiap rasa takut akibat kematiannya. Kesedihan itu ada karena orang-orang yang dikasihinyalah yang tertinggal. Sasuke akhirnya paham.

 _to be continue_ _d._


End file.
